


Not Your Best Friend

by DreamHighNCT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Nomin bff, Renhyuck bff, Rensung alien buddies, brief mention of markhyuck, mentioned chenle - Freeform, oblivious renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighNCT/pseuds/DreamHighNCT
Summary: Jeno chose Jaemin as his best friend during NCT Dream's Winter Fan meet.And Renjun suddenly doesn't feel right about that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	Not Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a span of an hour because I suddenly thought I should write this idea. This is also my debut NCT Dream fanfiction and my first time writing after a while so bear with me.

It was silly, really. It was very petty that he wants to hit himself for being too sensitive. But no matter what he tells himself, Renjun couldn’t convince himself that it was nothing… that he was fine with it all.

It all started when Kwanghee, the MC for the event, asked the members about their favorite song from their album during their winter fan meet. He had confidently said Boom because it was their latest title song. He had expected each member’s answer but when it was Jeno’s turn, he heard him answer “Best friend”. It was a surprise for Renjun because he thought Jeno is going to pick one of the songs he helped write.

Then, the MC asked Jeno who his best friend among the members is. As expected, Jeno answered it was all of them – a typical answer for a typical idol and the usual answer for any of the Dream members as they were indeed close to one another. But the MC wanted Jeno to pick just one and the members were forced to convince Jeno to pick them.

Now, it should have been fun and games, but for some reason, Renjun felt the need to be picked. Of course, his ego would not let him admit to such neediness for one of his members – especially Jeno – so he jokingly answered, “I would laugh at all your jokes” just to get the feeling off his chest. Jeno looked at him for a brief second – his face clearly not amused – and for a moment, Renjun wanted to take his answers back and maybe burst into aegyo, one that Jeno pretends to hate but secretly loves to see. Or maybe he should have just said he considers Jeno his best friend too. But then again, his ego would not let him admit that. Up until then, he hadn’t even realized he considered Jeno his best friend. He was under the impression that all of the members were his best friends.

Renjun wanted Jeno to pick him so bad that it stung a little when Jeno said, “Pass”. And everyone broke into laughter. For a split second, he felt a pang in his chest but he chose to cover it with a light laugh, joining everyone and acting as if it didn’t matter to him.

This strange feeling grew a little more when Jeno picked Jaemin and the two hugged each other on stage. As far as Renjun could remember, Jeno is not one for skinship and is borderline uncomfortable with it especially in public despite how clingy the younger boy by a month really is in the comforts of their dorm and their practice rooms. Renjun had half expected Jeno to flinch at the hug or to quickly move away.

But, he didn’t.

Instead, Renjun noted, it seemed like the hug lasted a tad second longer with Jeno’s hands lingering a bit more on Jaemin’s waist. It was so quick that anyone could have missed it. It was so natural that Renjun himself could’ve disregarded it.

But he didn’t miss it. He couldn’t disregard it.

Why was he hurt when Jeno chose Jaemin? Jisung was right. The two do spend more time with each other lately, riding their expensive bikes and working out together. On top of that, the company seemed to put those two together a lot on official schedules that they are practically glued to each other’s hips. They grew up together – joining the company on the same day, sitting beside each other in school, and heading to the company together after school. They share the same hobbies and spend almost every free time together that they became scarily synchronized. They were two peas in a pod that it shouldn’t be a surprise that they were each other’s best friend. Anyone could see that, even Renjun.

But all those reasons still didn’t stop the gaping hole that Renjun seemed to be feeling in his chest. What was that all about? Why was he feeling like this?

It was silly… so silly that Renjun could’ve ignored it. But he couldn’t.

Renjun found himself making excuses not to have any alone time with Jeno for the past week, not that they have enough time alone anyway. He no longer barged into the other boy’s room at random times searching for snacks he knew was hidden in one of Jeno’s drawers. In group schedules, he made sure to stay the farthest as possible from Jeno except during interviews and official schedules where they have to stand in a line – the two of them always right next to each other. He would avoid having a conversation with Jeno, choosing to indulge Jisung instead with their conversations about the mysteries of the universe. He would become more active and livelier during schedules with Haechan when the other boy would test his patience and he would pretend to fight him. Talking with Chenle was also an easy excuse as he can speak Chinese to his heart’s content. Heck, even going out with Jaemin for malatang and shopping was easier than having to spend time with Jeno and pretend that nothing was bothering him.

Christmas and New Year came and went without any major trouble for Renjun. He has been doing well so far and no one seemed to notice. At least, that’s what he thought.

He was on his third week of avoiding Jeno when he was cornered by none other than the life of the gossip himself – Lee Donghyuck, better known as Haechan on stage.

“What’s up with you?”, Donghyuck asked one afternoon when Renjun stayed in the dorm while the rest of the members went out to eat, using rest before his radio schedule as an excuse to stay home. He didn’t expect Donghyuck to barge in and disturb his peaceful time drawing things on his Ipad. He thought the other boy was with the other members eating outside.

“Nothing. What’s up with you?” came Renjun’s automatic, somewhat halfhearted – and a little defensive – reply, not even bothering to look up from his screen.

“Don’t go sassy on me, now.” Donghyuck was clearly not amused.

Renjun looked up to his friend and saw a deep crease on the other boy’s forehead. His lips were tugged down on the corners, sporting a frown that clearly showed disapproval.

Renjun sighed. He was not in the mood to explain everything to the nosy Donghyuck. He wants nothing more than to bury his face on the pillow, ignoring anyone who would try to talk to him.

“Really, Hyuck. I’m fine.”

“I say bullshit!” Donghyuck insisted. “Why have you been avoiding Jeno since the fan meet? Do you really think no one would notice?”

At this point, Renjun ran his hands through his hair. He suddenly felt very tired of it all. He didn’t even have the energy to deny anything to Donghyuck. The other boy had always seemed to know him more than he’d like to admit. Donghyuck may be a pain in the ass, but he is one very reliable and thoughtful friend that Renjun is thankful to have. As much as it would kill him to admit, but Donghyuck has always been his best confidante – aside from Jeno, that is… except, he is avoiding the other boy right now.

“What do you want me to say?” Renjun finally said resignation evident in his voice.

Donghyuck’s face softened at the sight of his dear friend who looked so broken. He sighed and sat on Renjun’s bed, facing the said boy.

“What’s bothering you, Jun?”

For some reason, Renjun lost it when he looked into Donghyuck’s eyes. And right then and there, he told him everything he has been feeling, even the parts he doesn’t understand himself. Why was he avoiding Jeno? Why was he feeling this empty gap in his heart ever since he realized he’s not Jeno’s closest person, that he was nothing special? Did he expect something more all along?

“Oh, Junnie,” Donghyuck said. “I thought you were smarter than this.”

Donghyuck’s giggle annoyed Renjun, especially when he didn’t understand why the other boy seemed to find amusement in his misery.

Sensing the older boy’s infamous temper, Donghyuck cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t you talk about this with Jeno?”

“No,” Renjun shook his head vehemently. “It’s not something worth talking about. It’s literally so silly and petty and I don’t need to bother him with such foolish thoughts.”

“Junnie, you avoiding him had already bothered him”, Donghyuck pointed out. Renjun looked at him like he has grown another head.

“Honestly. Do you think he wouldn’t notice? Heck, even Jisung noticed how you seemed to space out during your weird alien conversations and that kid’s dense as hell. Jaemin thinks you’re eating too much malatang, Chenle’s getting tired of your forced Chinese conversation, and even Mark wonders why you suddenly called him to ‘hang out’ with just the two of you,” Donghyuck said in one breath, getting frustrated.

“Don’t be jealous now,” Renjun smirked.

“That’s beside the point!” Donghyuck was exasperated. “Look, it’s not like we don’t like hanging out with you a lot, but you and Jeno used to have your own world. Now, Jeno thinks you evicted him from that world and shut him out for good.”

“We did?”

And Donghyuck hit Renjun in the head.

“Are you that dense?!”

Renjun chuckled rolled his eyes at the sight of Donghyuck turning red from frustration. But he still doesn’t understand.

“I’m sure Jeno’s fine”, Renjun answered dismissively.

Donghyuck let out of an angry shriek. “Gosh, you are so frustrating Huang Renjun! No wonder you couldn’t spot the obvious.”

“Stop talking in riddles, Hyuck”, now Renjun is getting frustrated.

“If you would just stop being jealous, you would see how devastated Jeno looked when you passed by him without even greeting him good morning like you usually do. You would know that Jeno has been checking his drawer to see if the jellies he stored had already disappeared, only to find out that they are untouched and he doesn’t know what to do with the new batch of jellies he bought to replace the old ones just to keep your supply of jellies. He follows you around like a lost puppy, always looking like he’s about to bark at anyone who tried to get within a meter radius close to you. He would give you the stars if you’d only fucking ask.”

Renjun stared at Donghyuck incredulously, not even a word sinking in. His mouth opened and closed like that of a fish out of water.

“You two clearly have a lot to talk about. Don’t avoid him like this.” Donghyuck finished.

Renjun seemed to recover from his initial shock and spat out bitterly, “Well, you’re wrong. I’m not his best friend. He said so himself.”

“That’s because you’re not.”

Renjun whipped his head because the sentence did not come from Donghyuck. It came from the source of his dilemma for the past weeks.

The Lee Jeno was leaning by the doorframe, previously unnoticed by the two occupants of the bed, arms crossed on his chest. He was looking directly at Renjun. His face was unreadable but Renjun somehow feels he had crossed a line and suddenly felt afraid of what would happen next.

Jeno’s head turned to Donghyuck with a brief acknowledgment and said, “Thank you, Hyuck. I’ll take it from here.”

Donghyuck took that as his cue. He stood up from the bed, leaving a very confused Renjun behind, and headed to the door – briefly pausing by where Jeno stood and placing a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Good luck with this one. He’s a tough shell to crack.”

Jeno chuckled, but it seemed to be missing humor. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, Renjun noticed. He nodded and Donghyuck was out the door in a second.

Renjun felt trapped. He wanted to escape to somewhere Jeno-less. Jeno approached him like how a predator would stalk his prey, eyes focused on him like a spotlight. Renjun briefly eyed the door behind the other boy, wondering how fast he should move to escape the situation without Jeno catching him.

“Don’t even think about it”, Jeno suddenly said.

Renjun’s eyes darted to Jeno’s face. The other boy now stood directly in front of him. Escape is no longer possible, he thought dejectedly.

There was an awkward minute of silence.

“Hi”, Renjun lamely said.

“Hi? That’s all you can say after weeks of avoiding me?” Jeno bitterly said.

Renjun wouldn’t – couldn’t meet his eyes. He thought everything was under control… that Jeno wouldn’t notice. He’s too busy with his schedules and his hang-outs with Jaemin that Renjun thought he could slip in the background as naturally as possible.

“I – “ Renjun tried to deny the accusation, but he couldn’t find the right words. He knew that Jeno’s right.

“Jeno, I’m sorry.”

Jeno sighed and took the spot Donghyuck previously occupied. He leaned his head against the wall beside the double-bunked bed, taking his eyes from Renjun and looking at the wall opposite him.

Renjun looked up to stare at Jeno’s face. It was the first time he had a proper look at the other boy’s face in weeks. He noticed how tired Jeno looked, perhaps as tired as Renjun feels.

“It hurts, you know”, Jeno finally said, his voice barely a whisper as he surrendered to what he felt at the moment. “I didn’t know what I did wrong and how to make things right. Every time I tried, you seemed to move farther away from me.”

Renjun felt guilty. He knew he shouldn’t have let his petty feelings get him. Now, he hurt Jeno when he didn’t mean to – when he didn’t want to.

“You did nothing wrong, Jeno. It’s me. I’m the selfish one. I shouldn’t have let one petty question affect me.”

Jeno turned to meet Renjun’s gaze but did not say anything, waiting for the latter to finish.

“I got hurt when you said Jaemin is your best friend,” Renjun shamefully admitted. “I don’t know but I somehow expected you to say that I’m your best friend… which is silly because everyone knows Jaemin is your best friend. I don’t know why I’m hurt in the first place. It was selfish and foolish of me and I shouldn’t have acted that way I did and I – “

Jeno had enough of Renjun’s rambling and shut him off the best way he knew how – with his lips on his.

The kiss took Renjun by surprise and Jeno took advantage of it by slipping his tongue past the older boy’s lips and tasting the sweet berry flavor. Renjun took a second to understand what was going on before finally giving in to the feeling, closing his eyes and snaking his arms around Jeno’s neck – pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for a while. Mouths dancing with each other, hands caressing each other, and drowning in each other before they felt the need to resurface for air. When they did part, Jeno held Renjun’s cheeks, foreheads against each other – their chests heaved up and down heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

Renjun’s thoughts were still a hazy fog, his eyes kept closed. He was still processing what just happened. Jeno _kissed_ him. He _kissed_ Jeno back. He _loves_ Jeno, and he can’t believe he only realized that now.

It took one kiss for him to admit to himself that he loves the boy in front of him. Hence, the reason he was hurt in the past few weeks. He wanted to be someone special in Jeno’s life. That’s why he was so hurt when Jeno didn’t choose him as his best friend.

“To answer the question in your head,” Jeno said in between heavy breath, “I don’t consider you my best friend.”

Renjun opened his eyes to meet the loving gaze of Lee Jeno.

“You’re not my best friend,” Jeno repeated, “because you are something more.”

Heat went up Renjun’s face as he can feel himself blushing from the confession.

“Huang Renjun, I don’t want you to just be my best friend… I want you to be my boyfriend if you’d let me.”

A smile crept on Renjun’s face as he suddenly realized he also didn’t want Jeno to be his best friend. With a soft nod, he answered Jeno, “Yes, please. I also want you to be more.”

This time, Jeno’s smile had reached his eyes before he captured the older’s lips again in a passionate declaration of love.

No. Renjun is not Jeno’s best friend. He is Jeno’s best person and the love of his life.

……..

“By the way, you shouldn’t be jealous of Jaemin,” Jeno later said when the two had calmed down from their high and had resorted to cuddling each other on Renjun’s bed. The older’s head on the younger’s chest while Jeno’s arm wrapped around the smaller guy.

Renjun let out of a whine – hitting Jeno’s chest lightly out of embarrassment. When he thinks about it now, the sillier it becomes.

Jeno laughed and caught Renjun’s hand that was hitting him. He brought the said hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss on each finger. Renjun could get used to this.

“The reason I was hanging out with Jaemin a lot was that I didn’t know how to confess to you. I’ve been talking to Jaemin and getting support from him to finally have the courage to make a move. You were so oblivious and I didn’t know how to make you see that I love you,” Jeno explained. “But it took you being jealous to finally get you to realize that you love me too,” he shook his head in amusement.

“Stop bringing that up!” Renjun took his hand back only to cover his face in embarrassment.

Jeno softly chuckled, removed Renjun’s hand that was blocking his face, and said, “Wanna know a secret?”

Renjun looked up and saw Jeno smiling fondly, cheeks also tainted with red.

“It also took _me_ being jealous of you and Jun-sunbaenim to finally realize that I have feelings for you,” Jeno admitted.

And Renjun couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> You should know that I avoided writing anything for a while when I got into stanning NCT Dream and Kpop again. I thought I lost my drive to write something like this a long time ago but Renjun and his ships made it happened for me. So, I'm debuting this Noren fic for everyone to enjoy.


End file.
